


Timid

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bullying, Doyoung is a rare hybrid, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Insecurity, Late Night Writing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-05 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: It never failed, if there was a joke, Doyoung was always the punch line.





	Timid

“Hey look it’s Spider-Man!”

The repetitive phrase that Doyoung heard since his freshman year in high school. He figured certain things would die out in college as an adult, but everyone was a child at heart. He’d spend most of his hours in his room to himself. Doyoung was extremely introverted. There were times when he found himself sitting near his dorm window. He preferred silence, at least silence from other people..

Doyoung couldn’t count how many times he’s shoves his AirPods in and acted like he couldn’t hear anyone so they wouldn’t communicate with him.

College life was fast. He thought he’d be enjoying himself with going out and hooking up, drinking, partying and waking up in the middle of his dorm room on a Saturday.

But, with his “reputation” of being the weird quiet kid and the teachers pet, he wasn’t informed of or invited to many parties. But he didn’t mind as much as he did when he first enrolled in SNU. Now he just goes with the flow. Minds his business and keeps it pushing for all he’s concerned.

“Hey spidey.” He heard it everywhere. It was his curse, his demon that trailed beside him every day and every night. Apparently word spreads fast. The second he stepped into his college dorm, all he heard was spider man this and spider man that.

“Fuck this.” Doyoung threw down his bag filled with notes and pencils and other useless things that he packed just to have his class cancelled.

He walked across campus at 8 o’clock, just to read an email from his professor the second he stepped on the first stairway. He was pissed of course, he could’ve stayed in bed and drank some tea while watching his favorite Kdrama like an old lady.

Being one of The rarest hybrids to ever exist in the history of the world, is a big mark to carry on your back. His family are the only spider hybrids to exist, a long lineage of freak experiments, slaves of webs to riches and academic accomplishments.

His older brother had already stepped up to carry on his genes and made a place for a young daughter. Nayeon was born last month in late June and she’s already spinning webs.

Unlike spider man , he didn’t have to curl his fingers in the traditional show stopping way that every student on campus wanted to see.

They came from his finger tips. There’s been multiple times his roommate walked in on him in a vulnerable moment of spinning a web. He didn’t mind it though. 

Not that Doyoung minded, if he minded at all.

Nakamoto Yuta. One of those boys that were just so cute you had to stop time to look at him. Not only was he a foreign jewel, but there may or may not have been a time when Doyoung accidentally walked in on him getting dressed, and his eyes blessed with the katana blade of Nakamoto Yuta.

And not only was Yuta fucking gorgeous, but he had gorgeous friends as well that made Doyoung feel like shit.

“You coming?” Yuta peeked his head into the door that connected their rooms. Doyoung looked up from his textbook and gave the sexy boy a look. Yuta always made sure to include the shy boy. He always asked him if he wanted to accompany him, or if he wanted him to bring him back something.

Did he really want to go?

But did he really want to sit here and study astronomy? Of course not.

“Give me five minutes.

*

“You brought spider man?” Lucas sighed annoyingly. Another amazingly hot friend of Yuta’s. Despite how hot he is, he’s a fucking asshole. He would look Doyoung up and down and demand him to spin a web like it was a circus act.

Besides Lucas, there was Johnny, Mark, Taeyong and Jungwoo.

“Don’t call me that.” Doyoung rolled his eyes at thetall brunette.He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his windbreaker and followed the group of boys. He didn’t really add to their conversation. He was more into walking around at night and enjoying the cool breeze that contradicted the 80 degree weather from a few hours before.

Jungwoo, Lucas and Mark were yelling some song while Johnny, Yuta , Taeyong we’re talking about some popular anime that was trending on Twitter.

Doyoung was just in the back, fiddling with a web in his pocket while his mom asked about his health and how he’s eating.

The song in his ears changed just as Lucas and Mark hit a high note horribly that left Jungwoo laughing and clapping like a seal.

They stopped at a ramen shop a few blocks from campus.Yuta ordered for all of them to help with the old mans awful Korean. The man was his uncle, and lucky for them, he didn’t charge the college students at this time of night.

Seven men trying to squeeze into a booth proved troublesome, but they made it work eventually. There were a few seat changes before everyone was happy.

There was a comfortable silence that fell upon them. Well at least Doyoung found it comfortable. He was busy texting his mom and distracted by his delicious ramen. He didn’t notice Lucas conjuring up a little plan across the table. It all happened to quick for everyone else to connect each well placed look between the two and the filled cup.He purposefully slid Jungwoo’s drink across the table and into Doyoung’s lap. He acted quickly, involuntarily spinning a web from his fingers to catch the drink in two strands of sticky webs. 

The drink still spilled over his lap anyways.

There was an eruption of laughter that filled the void ramen spot.There were only two other college students eating ramen this late at night. They giggled amongst themselves. It never failed, if there was a joke, Doyoung was always the punch line. 

He was stuck in the middle of yuta and Johnny. He wanted to run away and hide his embarrassment.

“Leave him alone,Lucas.” Johnny spoke up. He glares at Lucas who was still apparently wheezing at his embarrassment. It wasn’t that funny, it was cruel. Johnny handed him a few napkins but Doyoung refused.

“Please move.” His voice shook as he scooted a little to the side.

Johnny got up to let Doyoung out. He was on the brink of crying because the drink was cold and he was beyond embarrassed.

He kept his webs to himself, but someone always found a way to exploit him.

He took the long walk back to his dorm by himself. Yuta didn’t even stand up for him, he just laughed and that’s what really ticked him off.

Did he see him as some form of act? 

Like a fucking play.

When he got to the dorm the first thing he did was spin a comfortable web for him to lay it. The design was intricate, his first design that helped calm his nerves. It kept his mind busy, taking him away from the troubles of the day. The webs went from wall to window, splayed out along his side of the dorm.

He flipped off the lights and laid in the webs, curling in on himself as he quietly talked to his mom on the phone. He laid his phone on his ear and played a random movie on Netflix just to fill the silence.

Her voice gave him so much support and love and reminded him that everything will be ok. In a way she gave him strength to keep working for his degree.

*

“Hey man, I’m sorry about last night.” The room was still dark but Doyoung has exceptional vision at night. He turned in his web and seen not only Yuta smiling, but the figure behind him that was giggling nonstop.

The light flipped on, disturbing his peace,happiness, and comfort.

“Get out.” Doyoung said, voice filled with tiredness. All the tears he has were gone. He just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He grabbed one of his webs and gave it a pull to close the door. Yuta kept knocking, punching Lucas’ arm to get him to shut up. Nothing but giggles outside his door.

“You hurt his feelings.” Yuta was still laughing nonstop. He didn’t care. He didn’t care at all, and that’s what Doyoung learned.

“Who cares?”

There was a few minutes of only the movie playing. Why was he always the the joke. All his life he’s been the one no one liked, the one everyone bullies. Even the people being bullied bullies him. 

Doyoung felt alone.

“Doyoungie.” There was a soft voice he couldn’t mistaken. Johnny was at his door next and Doyoung didn’t want to make the  mistake of trusting anyone else.

He didn’t attach a web to the doorknob tolock it. He’d have to physically get up, but he didn’t want to do that.

He let Johnny come in and disturb his peace once again.

“What do you want?” He mumbled. There were fresh tear streaks running down his face. His eyes were red and puffy, mouth a bit dry and his lips were chapped. He couldn’t be bothered to care anymore.

“They’re assholes. I’m sorry about them.” He came a little closer, standing right in front of the bed and studying the thin thread.

“It’s not your fault.” Doyoung sat up from his webs.

“How about we get a coffee?”

Doyoung laughed.

“What, so you can make a fool out of me again?”

“Just me and you. I promise. It’s the least I can do, you didn’t even finish your ramen.”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go.” Doyoung turned around to find his phone in the detailed webs. He checked the time.It was 4 in the morning, three hours before his first class of the day.

What the hell.

*

Coffee with Johnny is a calming experience. He’s open, funny and genuinely kind to Doyoung. 

He actually calls him by his name. Or his nick name. The coffee shop was still brewing coffee and it took a whilefor them to bring their coffee out.

“Doyoungie.” Johnny started,he looked up from his coffee and stared Doyoung down.

“Hm?” Doyoung personally prefers iced coffee. Hot coffee made him gag.

“If they bother you, come to me, ok?”

“For what?” Doyoung furrows his brows. He didn’t need a body guard.

“They respect me enough to listen to me.”

“ I’m not respectable?” Doyoung mumbled. He looked out the window as he sipped his coffee.

Johnny visibly panicked. He was trying to recover from the ditch he just fell in.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know that.”

“Do I?” Doyoung challenged

“You do. You know I like you. I’d never want to hurt you.”

“But you have.” Doyoung sat back in his chair. The sun was starting to rise over the coffee shop.

“I didn’t know you back then. I was a fucking kid then, Doyoung.”

“16 year olds usually have enough sense to know right from wrong.”

“I’m not as immature as I was.” Johnny leans over the small table “ Stop making this harder for me.”

“Stop making life harder for me.” 

“I’m not the one who spilled fucking soda on you,” Johnny argues back. “Maybe you should go tell him to fuck off, instead of taking everything and running away like a child.”

“We’re done here.” Doyoung gathered his coffee and got his wallet out of his back pocket to pay for his drink.

“We’re not done.”Johnny snaps.

“We are. I lost two hours of sleep to hear you tell me what I need to do. I’m a grown ass man, Johnny and I don’t need a little boy telling me how to live.”

“I’m not telling you how to fucking live. If you were grown you wouldn’t cry yourself to sleep over spilled soda.”

“Watch your tone with me, I’ll come over this table.”

“And do what? Why didn’t you climb over the table when Lucas made afool out of you!”

Doyoung stood up and made his way over to the kind old lady at the register, trying so hard to mind her business. He slapped a twenty down on the counter and left without his change.

Just as he made it out the shop, he heard the bell of the door opening.

“Stop following me.” He turned around to face Johnny. He wanted to scream at the older. To unleash the piles of anger and sadness on him. Just as he opened his mouth to begin a verbal assault, he was met with warmth against his lips.

The sun was rising and Doyoung heard the city traffic already starting.He could feel the world around him. It’s like the slow spinning was in his head. He was dizzy, dazed and delighted.He pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Johnny with heat rising up his body. Blood pooling into his cheeks to showcase a beautiful blush.

Just as he was about to turn away to evade Johnny’s eyes, The taller pulled him back by his arm and kissed him again, More confident of himself, more needy for Doyoung .

Doyoung wrapped his arms around his neck , running his fingers through the soft hairnear his nap and gripping it.

“You’re so beautiful.” Johnny said against his lips. He pushed him back a little, smirking at the shocked expression on Doyoungs face. “I wanna see you tonight.”

“I don’t want to see your shitty roommate.” Doyoung chuckled.

“Trust me, he won’t be there. There’s a party at some frat house.”

“You’re not going?” Doyoung raised a brow and Johnny smiles at him.

“If I’m asking to see you, obviously I’m not.”

*

It started out as a simple night eating Italian food and chatting.Doyoung dropped some sauce on his lap, and a stiff atmosphere formed in the space between them.

“Mmm...” Doyoung has his back against the head board, legs up over Johnny’s shoulders. The taller boy is considerably larger than Doyoung. He’s broad and his rough thrusts are sending the headboard into the wall with loud bangs. Doyoung squeals, each stroke of his cock reaching deeper. He felt so full of Johnny, he felt every inch disappear in him. 

He’s trying to keep his voice low because SNU’s walls are paper thin. It’s not easy though. Johnny is sliding deliciously against sensitive untouched sweet spots that force out either high pitched moans or low groans from Doyoung. 

Slapping a hand over his mouth bottles him up, he feels trapped and then pleasure builds until he lets it out in a scream.

It’s hard to hidehis moan when Johnny is balls deep, hitting his prostate with every other thrust, drawing out the pleasure until Doyoung is shaking with overstimulation.

Johnny stops and leans back, looking down at his red, fucked out face.

“Come on baby, make me cum.” Johnny says. He swears his voice drops low and his eyes darken with lust.He lets his arms fall to his sides, but Doyoung’s legs are still perched up on his shoulders. It’s a awkward position to move in, but when he does the tip of his cock brushes so nicely against his prostate. Not enough to satisfy him, but just enough to make his eyes roll back.

Johnny has him wedged between his own body and the headboard. He’s in a stress position and he expects him to do this?

Doyoung’s body disagrees with the tiny space he has. He occasionally moves too far and feeling Johnny’s long cock pressing too deep. His mouth gaped open at the slow drag of each thrust, spit pooling on his bottom lip before sliding off the plump tissue. It slides down his neck or lands on his chest in thin strings. He’s clenching around him so good and sparking eagerness in his core.

“Oh my god.” Doyoung gasps, voice light and breathy with pleasure.

He tries to keep moving, but Johnny makes it more difficult and moves even closer.

“Stop it.” Doyoung growls. He’s blushing furiously and Johnny just watches him struggle under his weight in this position. Doyoung is determined. The speed isn’t doing much, but the feeling alone is fucking euphoric. Johnny is thick and he stretches him out perfectly. 

He flips the boy over and pushed on his shoulder blades,forcing his face into the pillow.

Doyoung moans and squirms, slender fingers gripping the sheets, gripping johnnys wrist, grabbing anything to try and ground himself but it doesn’t work. He’s a mess. Johnny lands at least four slaps on his ass, tan skin deepening to a light red. 

“Fuck, “ he curses. Johnny chuckles in his ear. It’s not long before he’s moaning deep and sexy. The sound of skin slapping resonates. Each hit of his hips making Doyoung’s ass jiggle.” fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck....” it’s a continuous mantra from Johnny. His arms are becoming numb from holding himself up. His hips are fatigued but he can’t stop. He can’t stop until Doyoung is a mess of himself.

Doyoung runs over the edge and cries out just as the door opens. He can’t even bask in his orgasm because Johnny is covering him and shoving his cock impossibly deep.

“That party was fucking wack- Woah- wow! Wow!” Lucas is coming in the door and immediately turning away. Doyoung shoves Johnny off of him. He doesn’t mean to whimper when he pulls out slow to avoid hurting the boy..” Wow.” It comes out as a surprised chuckle, but what can he say?

He’s more than surprised.

“You ever knock?” Johnny flops back in the bed while Doyoung takes the impossibly large lavender hoodie off the floor.

“You need to get used to sharing a room.” Lucas turned around to gaze at Doyoung with a mixture of confusion and arousal.” How was it ?” Doyoung picks up his shoes and leaves the rest of his clothes. He’s seething, face red from his orgasm and the amount of irritation and embarrassment bubbling up his chest.

“Fuck off.” Doyoung pushes him with his shoulder to nudge him away from the door. It doesn’t do much, but Lucas still moves from the doorway.

Doyoung doesn’t even care when he slams his door shut hard enough to hear the walls shake.

“I’m so stupid.” He buries his face into his hands as he begins to pace from wall to wall.

“Doie?”

“Go away. I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Obviously.” Johnny slowly opens the door to look at the male in distress.”I’m sorry, it completely slipped my mind, I didn’t know he’d come -“

“No, no it’s fine. I should’ve known that I’m just a joke to you and your fucked up friends.”

“It’s not like that Doyoung!” He comes in the room and shuts the door behind him. 

“Get the fuck out.” He shoves his chest. Johnny frowns and pushes him back, a little harder then he wanted to, because Doyoung lands back on his bed.

“Things like this happen all the time, why are you bugging. Everyone isn’t against you, Doyoung.”

“They are.” He argues. He moves to get up but Johnny pushes him back down.

“If I was against you I wouldn’t have fucking slept with you.” Johnny spits.

“Fuck you!” Doyoung slaps him across his beautiful face . It takes two seconds for Johnny slams him into the bed.”Get off of me! Let go Johnny!”

“Shut up.” He’s pulling up with hoodie and bending his legs back against his chest. Doyoung doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, He’s pushing at his broad shoulders weakly. It’s not long before he’s slapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

“Don’t hide your voice from me.” Johnny growls. The depth of his voice flies straight to Doyoung’s cock.

“Y-yuta’s here.” He whines as Johnny pulls his cock out and presses it back in much harder than a few minutes ago. 

Doyoung’s head falls back in the mattress. He lets Johnny fuck him to completion again, and again until Yuta is opening the door with an angry wrinkle in his face mask and his hair up in a pony tail.

“Other people live here you know.” He storms in with his PlayStation controller tight in his hand.” I have class at 8, either put tape on your mouth or call it a night.” He slams the door shut, mumbling in Japanese about these thin ass walls.

*

“So are you guys fucking or-.” Lucas asks with a mouth full of pizza. Johnny is about to open his mouth when Doyoung answers for him. These walls are thin.

“It was a one time thing.”He says from his side of the room.

“Just a one time thing?” Johnny raises his brows. It’s more of a question. He gets up to open the door as connecting Doyoung and Yuta’s room. Doyoung nods slowly, never looking up from his textbook.

“His ass can’t be that special.” Jungwoo comments.” At least not better then mine.”

“Doyoung doesn’t suck every dick he sees.” Johnny goes to defend him.” He’s actually not loose.”

“I don’t suck dick at all. I’m not a fucking whore like some people I know.”

Jungwoo gets up and shoves Johnny out the way to march towards Doyoung. Jungwoo was well known on campus. He’s the guy that gives handjobs during lectures and fucks in the bathroom during his lunch break.“I’m not a whore.”

“Ok.” Doyoung looks up from his text book and gives him one of those fake smiles.” I’ll remember that when you’re with Yuta for your daily dick appointment.” 

“Listen here, Spider-Man.”

“Doesn’t that get old? I mean, we’re in college, and you’re still calling me that like this is fucking third grade.” Doyoung stands up and easily sized jungwoo up.

“The next time you say something that isn’t my name, I’m gonna pop you in your fucking mouth.” Jungwoo takes a step back. He’s shocked honestly. Doyoung was the quiet one, not the one with attitude and backbone.

*

Doyoung has a new found confidence. He walks with his head high and his dick swinging between his legs. Figuratively of course.

Not that Johnny’s dick gave him confidence. It was more of the long talks and small words of advice.

If he can stand up to Jungwoo, he can do anything. Jungwoo was like the final boss, he could ruin Doyoung’s life even more with just a regular picture and a juicy caption underneath it. 

He was so confident, he walked into Yuta’s side of the dorm and told him about the thousands of times he’s hooked webs to the door and gently opening it so he could peep at his roommates dick.

“Why look when you can touch.” Yuta looks up at him with those seductive eyes. Mark pauses the game on the PlayStation in favor of watching the two go at it.

Doyoung was confident, but not that confident. At least not yet.

Yuta was advancing on him, cornering him with predatory eyes gliding up and down his body.. He was stepping in unfamiliar territory.

Sadistic territory.

“I-I hear my phone ringing.” He turns to open the door but yuta slams it shut.

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“Well my hearing is better than yours.”

“You seem scared, Doyoung.” Yuta presses his body against him deliciously and Doyoung let’s one of those arousing whines slip from his lips.

“I-I’m not.” He wanted to defend his pride without looking like a complete pussy. He pokes Yuta’s chest and finds a sexy excuse to evade Yuta.”I’m out of lube.”

“He has plenty.” Mark interjects with a full bottle of lube. He closed the nightstand drawer and throws it on the bed.

“You scared? Or did Johnny lock you down already?” He says teasingly.

“We aren’t together!” Doyoung blushes intensely. It draws another one of Yuta’s very adventurous hands to touch his inner thigh.

“Then what’s the problem. You tell me you peek at my dick, but don’t wanna touch the real thing. I’m giving you the opportunity.”

“I am a voyerist.” He’s not ready to fuck Yuta. At least not yet.

But he is ready to get rid of this erection with Johnny’s helpful mouth.

He grips the olders hair and pulls sharply, deep moans vibrating from his throat and going straight to Johnnys cock. He feels every pulse ofhis nerves traveling up his body. He was shaking with feeling.

*

Spider-Man is a name of the past. Doyoung walks around campus with a new attitude, a new bold look at life.

People actually call him by his name. They don’t run from him, they don’t treat him like a freak. 

He has friends, and even better, a boyfriend. He started dating Johnny shortly after the boy busted down his door, snapped his webs and confessed to him while Doyoung hit the floor with a loud thud.

While nursing his sore back, he managed to yell at Johnny and tell him he feels the same way at the same time.

Lucas is still an ass, but his new boyfriend can take care of that for him.

“What are you doing tonight?” He hears Johnny say. The boy is out of breath, probably from running around campus to find Doyoung. He pulls him in a strong embrace from behind to slow him down while trailing behind him.

“Studying. I’ll probably eat some leftovers and go to bed.”

“Wow. I was planning to take you out on a date, but it looks like you’re busy.” Johnny shakes his head in disappointment.

“Booked and busy.” Doyoung giggles as those familiar lips meet his cheek. Johnny stops following his steps and holds Doyoung back.

“Go out with me tonight. Anywhere. If you want we can study and eat ramen.” Johnny unleashes the pout and puppy eyes with a small whimper to coax his studious boyfriend .

Doyoung is serious about his work, but he wouldn’t mind putting off for his surprisingly clingy boyfriend. One loud exasperated sigh later, Doyoung turns and pulls the tall brunette into his shorter arms.

“Fine.”


End file.
